This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall objective of GenTAC is to establish a registry of patients with genetically induced thoracic aortic aneurysms and related conditions, and collect associated medical data, as well as blood and tissue samples. The registry will establish a biospecimen inventory and bioinformatics infrastructure that will enable research to determine best medical practices to advance the clinical management of genetic thoracic aortic aneurysms, and other cardiovascular complications. To achieve these goals the registry will: 1) Develop standard methods to collect data and specimens which will be used for research to characterize patients at risk for aortic rupture and dissection, and development of other cardiovascular complications. 2) Record the characteristics of patients undergoing surgical repair of aneurysms and their clinical outcomes 3) Process tissue and blood specimens 4) Analyze data collected 5) Provide access to these resources to Registry investigators and outside researchers who are interested in advancing the fundamental understanding of genetic aortic aneurysms and management of afflicted patients 6) Publish and disseminate results.